right kind of wrong
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: This is where I will post my collection of Kastle one-shots/drabblesque requests and whatever else comes to mind for them. Feel free to send me requests if you have any! {Frank/Karen}
1. For the Record

**_Another Kastle drabble here!_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with The Punisher and Daredevil...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**Tumblr Prompt:** 14\. _"I told you not to fall in love with me."_

* * *

_"I told you not to fall in love with me."_

Karen frowns. "You know better than to tell me what to do," she tells him, crossing her arms over her chest as she leans back against the center island. "Just as you do when I tell you to do something, you don't listen. Same goes for me."

Frank gives a half grin. "No, you don't," he says, shaking his head slightly. "You are a very determined woman."

"Very determined _and_ independent."

"Yes, of course. Independent, also."

"That being said, no one can help who they fall for," Karen says. "No offense, but you're not exactly the type I'd choose to fall for if I had a choice."

Frank lays a hand over his chest, feigning heartache. "Ouch."

Karen shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "However, I'm happy I did fall for you," she admits. "Even if you do think I deserve better than you."

"I do think that."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but I get to decide who I am with. I love you, but I could walk away if I wanted to. I don't want to leave though, so here I still am."

Silence falls between them for sometime.

"I'm happy you're still here."

Karen smiles, pushing off of the counter and walking over to the couch, sitting down next to him. "So am I." She leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"For the record, I love you, too."


	2. Funny Story

**_Another Kastle drabble! I hope everyone enjoys!_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with The Punisher...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**requested by missherowndreams on tumblr: **49\. _"Take off your shirt."_

* * *

_"Take off your shirt," _Karen orders Frank, placing the first aid kit down on the table next to the bowl of warm water with the washcloth soaking in it.

Frank stands up to take off his shirt and opens his mouth to speak as he does.

"Don't... even go there," Karen warns, noticing the look in his eyes. "Nothing about the current situation is remotely sexual."

Frank gives her a small grin before shrugging and pulling his shirt off, throwing it to the floor.

"You're picking that up," Karen tells him, reaching down to grab the washcloth from the bowl and wring it out. "I am not your maid. And especially not in my own apartment."

"I was in the military remember. I clean up my own messes."

"Good. Because even if you weren't, you would be." Karen kneels so that she's level with Frank's chest, which is caked in dried up blood and cuts and bruises; it's actual the worst she remembers seeing. "Did you get into a fight with a bear or something? This is worse than usual."

"I'd truthfully rather not talk about it. At least not at this moment."

Karen looks up at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Now you've just made me more curious about what happened."

"Sorry, but I'm not saying."

"Alright, I won't pressure you... not now anyways," Karen smiles briefly. "Once you're feeling better I will be bugging you to find out how you got messed up this bad."

Frank cracks a smile and shakes his head. "I would be surprised if you didn't."

"Well, no need to be surprised because it's gonna happen." Karen grins. "And something tells me I may get a huge kick out of it."

Frank says nothing for some time before muttering under his breath, "Yeah, probably."


	3. Stay

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with The Punisher/Daredevil...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**requested by ethala on tumblr: **_9\. "My head hurts."_

* * *

_"My head hurts."_

"I'm not surprised, you hit the counter pretty hard when you fell down."

"Am I bleeding?"

"No, you're fine. Luckily you missed the corner," Frank assures her, shaking his head.

"That's a relief. I really don't care to go to the hospital." Karen carefully rubs the palm of her hand over the spot where the pain is. "Can you get me an ice pack please?"

"Sure thing." Frank exits the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen. "Next time you're this sick, call or text me," he calls from the kitchen. "This could've been way worse, and if I hadn't come by when I did..."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

Frank comes back into the room and places an ice pack on her head. "It could have gone differently."

"But it didn't," Karen tells him. "I mean, I have an awful head ache and may have a bump forming, but other than that... I'm a-ok."

"You were extremely lucky. Any more to the left and it would've been worse."

"Luck was on my side."

"This time."

Karen can't help but crack a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Frank asks upon noticing it as he sits down on the bed next to her.

"You care about me," Karen muses, smiling brighter as the words leave her mouth. "It's really endearing."

"Yeah... I do."

"Are you sticking around to make sure I stay awake... I mean, I may have a concussion. Don't want to sleep too soon."

"Do you want me to stay?"

Karen nods. "Of course, why else would I have asked?"

"Alright, I'll stay."

"Thank you."


	4. Down to Earth

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with The Punisher and Daredevil...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**requested by anon on tumblr: **_13\. "Who did this?" for Kastle preferably Frank asking Karen and being super protective 3 thx_

* * *

"_Who did this?!_" Frank asks, taking in the site of her black eye. "I want names!" he seethes, his teeth clenched as he balls his fists up at his sides.

Karen knew this is how Frank would react. She also knew that there was no way she could lie and say she'd walked into a door, he was too smart to buy that lame excuse.

"I'm not telling you, Frank," Karen says, shaking her head. "You'll just go full punisher and track the person down."

"Karen, name!" Frank hisses.

Karen narrows her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Don't you hiss at me!"

"Someone laid their hands on you, Karen!"

"Yes, I'm aware." Karen reaches her hands up to massage her temples. "I can feel the ache of my head and throbbing of my eye that was left behind."

"Why won't you name names, then?"

Karen sighs. "You know damn well why," she responds, turning to walk towards the kitchen. "I will not have you going full punisher on every single person who hurts me. If I did, then there'd be a list the length of Santa's naughty or nice list for you to pummel your way through. It's not happening, Frank. I won't allow it."

Frank walks over to the island and leans against it. "Karen..."

Grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, Karen closes the door before turning around. "Don't Karen me, Frank. You know you won't change my mind."

"Someone hurt you, Karen," Frank says quietly, gripping the island tightly.

"Superficially," she replies, making her way over to the couch. "My head will stop hurting with time, and my bruises and lacerations will heal."

"But..."

Karen shakes her head, holding up her hand to silence him. "Can you please for once just be here with me, be Frank Castle and comfort me. Don't be the Punisher. I don't need Punisher right now."

Frank's expression mellows at her words, and his body slumps away from the tenseness. The Punisher leaves, and Frank Castle returns.

"Please, just come here and hold me."

Frank nods, walking towards her.

"Thank you."


	5. Understanding

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Daredevil/The Punisher._

* * *

**requested by ethala**_** on tumblr:** 32\. "You're everything to me."_

* * *

_"You're everything to me," _Frank admits quietly, running his fingers along the rim of his beer.

"And I get that, but you have to tone it down some," Karen tells him softly, placing her hand on top of his other one. "I understand I am everything to you, but I'm not some damsel in distress that can't take care of myself."

"I know you can handle yourself," Frank says assuringly, glancing over at her. "You're one of the strongest women I know."

"Prove it to me, then," Karen challenges, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You can be overprotective of me, but let's go back to how it was when we were just friends... when you were still protective of me, but not in a way that was insane like you've been ever since we became more than friends."

Frank sighs, running his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Karen. I don't mean to be obsessively protective."

Karen nods. "I know you don't."

"I'll take it down a notch. From now on, we go back to how we were. I'll stand down on the little things..." he trails off momentarily. "...but I'll still be protective on the more serious matters."

Karen ponders the idea for a moment, and then nods. "Alright, I can work with that."

"I'm sorry I've been more intense and protective lately," Frank tells her, turning his head to look her in the eyes.

"I get it, Frank. I do," she replies, putting her hand on his arm and rubbing up and down. "The anniversary is coming up next week. I know that can not be easy on you."

"I don't think it'll ever get easier. Does it?"

She knows why he's asking her, and honestly she'd love to tell him it does. But that's a lie. It never gets easier. Easier to pretend most days, yes. Easier to forget and move on completely, no.

"I could say yes, yes it does. But we both know that'd be a lie." Karen sighs, shaking her head as the memory over takes her. "The guilt will always be there whether we know it shouldn't, or not."

"I guess it's a good thing we have each other," Frank says gruffly.

Karen nods and smiles a small, brief smile. "It helps to have someone who understands what you're going through." She leans her head on his shoulder and takes a deep breath before letting it out. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"And I you."


	6. Love You For That

**__**Disclaimer:**__** __I don't own anything associated with Punisher or Daredevil...I just like to play around with the characters at times.__

* * *

**requested prompt by tumblr anon: **__"The easiest part of this whole thing was falling in love with you."__

* * *

"It's the one thing that isn't able to be controlled," Karen says from her place sitting on the couch. "I fell for you whether I wanted to or not."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Want to fall for me," Frank clarifies.

"Oh." Karen sighs, running a hand over her face. "I honestly never even thought about it. It just sort of happened naturally."

"Despite all the awful things I've done since we met."

Karen looks towards where he is standing, leaning against the door frame. "Yes, the shit you've done since I met you is far from good. But it's not like you did all those things just because you wanted to. You did them because the justice system failed you, and you took matters into your own hands."

"That still doesn't make it right."

Karen stands up and walks over to him. "And that right there is one reason why I fell for you."

"What is?"

"Your ability not to try to play the victim when you know you aren't fully in the right."

"I always have and always will tell it like it is."

"And I love you for that." Karen leans up and presses a kiss to his lips. "Don't ever change on me."


	7. It's A Process

**__**Disclaimer:**__** __I don't own anything associated with The Punisher or Daredevil. I just like to play around with the characters at times.__

* * *

****tumblr anon request: ****__"You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."__

* * *

__"You fucking branded me, I have hickeys everywhere!"__

Karen had never been one to use such strong language, but as she stared at the sight in front of her, she couldn't not curse.

"How am I suppose to explain all of these?!" Karen exclaims, turning away from the mirror to half glare at Frank. "Foggy will know these are hickeys and Matt will catch on to the sound of my voice if I end up lying."

"You're a good liar."

"I can lie, yes," she agrees. "But the hickeys are proof that I am lying."

Frank shrugs. "Maybe you can wear a scarf?"

Karen's eyes widen. "Are you serious?" she asks sarcastically. "There is a heatwave going on out there. Letting them see the hickeys would be better than dying from heat exhaustion."

"Exactly."

"You did not really just do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ugh! You can be such a frustrating asshole at times."

Frank grins at her. "But I'm your frustrating asshole."

"I hate you!"

"You love me."

"Debatable."

"Debate all you want to. We both know where you will land."

Karen mock glares, and sticks her tongue out at him. "I'm going to go see if I have any concealer that'll hide these."

"You don't have to keep hiding me," Franks calls after her.

Karen peeks around the corner. "I'm aware of that. However, we both know you prefer to lay low. And I would prefer to ease into telling my friends that not only am I dating The Punisher, but that we're living together." Karen gives him a pointed look that tells him not to argue with her. "It's a process that takes time."

"If you say so."

"Get in here and help me cover up these hickeys!"


End file.
